


Appreciation of Classics

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [11]
Category: Zardoz (1974)
Genre: Body Worship, Boredom, Class Differences, Drabble, Early in Canon, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Height Differences, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Secret Admirer, Size Difference, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Friend admires the strange Brutal who has entered their society.
Relationships: Friend (Zardoz)/Zed (Zardoz)
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915





	Appreciation of Classics

Zed is a perfect specimen. Aside from his braid, he fits right in with the classical statues that make up Friend's archive. Arthur had bred the Brutals to be the perfect physical specimens and it shows.

Friend watches Zed as he assists in his studies, admiring the definition of his muscle and the thick coat of hair that covers his body. The other Eternals have not seen fit to give the Brutal new clothes and Friend has little complaints regarding. He's already witnessed Zed's "performance" for Consuella and the lot, so there's little mystery left to Zed's body.

Friend is small compared to him but has a rigorous academic training that would likely melt Zed's mind. The Brutal is smarter than he lets on, but could he withstand millennia of knowledge and the boredom of eternity? Friend can barely stand it and he was born and raised for this.

"You're staring," notes Zed. "Why?"

"Because I appreciate Classics, dearest Brutal," Friend quips, mostly for his own amusement.

Zed shrugs and continues re-arranging the 20th-century works.


End file.
